


The Wake

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Relationships, Compulsion, Dark Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Massage, Mild Sexual Content, Resurrection, Soul Bond, Tim Stoker Lives (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Jon has brought Tim back to life as a creature of the Eye, and Tim needs to feed. Jon waits for him at home.
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: TMA JonTim Week





	The Wake

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an AU idea I have: Jon brings Tim back to life and forcibly soulbonds him. There will be a longer version of it eventually, but I wanted to do something for the JonTim week so enjoy this! For the prompt "Night Out".

The house is dark when Tim enters, but he knows Jon is there.

"Aren't you the housekeeper?" Tim laughs, although it's not funny, and somewhere in the shadows, Jon remains silent. Ignoring him, Tim makes his way to the living room, to the sofa that's soft and inviting, and collapses down on it face first, still wearing all his clothes. He gathers the pillows into his arms, hugging them tight. Perhaps if he pretends hard enough, he will pass for a sleeping person, and Jon will go away.

But he knows his master won't let him be at peace until Tim gives him what he wants.

Light, gentle footsteps approach the sofa, and soon it sinks as Jon sits down by Tim's feet.

"You were out late tonight." Jon lifts Tim's feet into his lap, one by one. He strokes Tim's calf through the trouser leg, making him shiver. "Tell me what happened."

Jon slides his hand down to Tim's shoe, and just as he starts to pull it off, he pulls on Tim's mind.

Tim always tries to resist.

"There is always someone with a story at the pub, so I went there." He squeezes his eyes shut, although he knows it won't stop the flow of words. He hears Jon toss his loose shoe on the floor, then feels Jon caress his ankle before grasping the other shoe. "I knew that all I had to do was to be my charming self and I would lure this person over, and I was right."

It's weird. Tim doesn't think he's that charming anymore, especially now that he's a dead man walking, but it doesn't stop people from flooding to him, pouring their hearts out to him. It makes hunting easy, which fills Tim with guilt and disgust. Yet never to the point he would stop.

He wants to blame it on Jon, and to an extent he can: the only reason he is walking on this Earth now is that Jon brought him back to life, tied Tim's soul to his own. But he also knows that while Jon has taken most of his choices away from him, he hasn't taken all of them. If he wanted to, Tim could just not feed, let himself wither away. He doesn't.

"It was easy to go into his car, make out with him." Tim presses his face tight against one pillow, inhaling deeply. It smells of liquor. "It wasn't hard to make him talk. He smelled of Lonely, but he was scarred because of the Flesh."

"Tell me how." Jon lets Tim's other shoe drop on the floor, taking his hand to Tim's calves. He strokes them, from ankle to knee, and as much as Tim tries not to respond, he can feel himself grow warm over the touch.

Tim inhales again, resting his cheek against the pillow, and speaks.

Jon touches him through it all, feeling up the musculature of his legs, massaging them. Tim can hear his own voice grow hoarser the longer he talks until it's just a rough whisper, and he clutches the pillows tighter against himself, as if they will offer him comfort. His cock is hard in his trousers, poking against the sofa. He hates that it feels good, to talk about someone's pain like this.

He wants to hate Jon.

"Was it good for you, Tim?" Jon shifts on the sofa, moving over to loom over Tim. He reaches out for Tim's face, tucking Tim's hair behind his ears. "Did you enjoy his story?"

He hates Jon.

"Yes."

He hates himself more.

Knowing that, Jon brushes his knuckles down Tim's cheek, as if to tell him he's done a good job.


End file.
